spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
SpartanMazda's Upload Schedule
In recent times, Spartan has decided to regulate his channel, creating a more formalized upload schedule. This schedule doesn't contain the random videos sometimes uploaded by Al, such as channel announcements or Vlogs. 'Monday/Scary Monday' Since January 3, 2013, Mazda had uploaded videos of his Scary video games playthoughs, including FEAR, After completed FEAR in a 31 Part series. Mazda began uploading videos of his playthrough of DeadSpace on on October 8th, 2013. After completing that in a 27 part series, Maz continuing and currently with Condemned: Criminal Origins (currently Part 10 series). Each Monday since Feb 9, 2014, Mazda has uploaded a small series of videos of a random game of his choosing. These games can range from small, unknown games to full-blown titles such as Mafia II. One game, Left 4 Dead, was even turned into an entire series. Currently, he plays BioShock Remastered, and even he finished BioShock Remastered, he will play Bioshock 2 Remastered. Starting in December 2014 Mazda Decided to play a single game for an entire month on Monday based on a public vote. After playing through Kerbal Space Program(December), STALKER(January) and Spore(February) in month-long series called Misc. Monthday, Al has resumed uploading Miscellaneous games on Monday. Recently, Mazda has begun a new series for Random Monday, Shadow Warrior. He has since gone back to Misc. Monday He is has discontinued Random Monday and BioShock Remastered, he will doesn't upload on Mondays recently. Tuesday/Skyrim Mod Review Tuesday Since January 3, 2013, Mazda had uploaded videos of his Scary video games playthoughs, including FEAR, After completed FEAR in a 31 Part series. Mazda began uploading videos of his playthrough of DeadSpace on on October 8th, 2013. After completing that in a 27 part series, Maz continuing and currently with Condemned: Criminal Origins (currently Part 10 series). Wednesday/Skyrim Mod Weekly Every Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim mod Maz has reviewed since Jan. 11th, 2014 have been uploaded on Wednesday. than being on a schedule, the content of the videos have been largely unchanged. Starting on August 19th 2015 Mazda started a bi-weekly schedule for his Skyrim Mod Reviews on January 26, 2016. Maz's popularity on his Skyrim Let's Plays and playthough on mods. On February 2016, he starting to do an each week on Wednesday called "Skyrim Mods Weekly" where he review Skyrim Mods. Other than being on a schedule, the content of the videos have largely been unchanged. Thursday/Skyrim or Special Edition Mods Since June 2011, each Thursday when he was usually uploads a "Top 10" his most favorite Skyrim Mods. But he replaces with his Skyrim: Frostfall, a Skyrim survival mod in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Special Edition and sister of the another mod of Fallout 4 Frost. Friday/Fallout: 4 Review Friday Every Friday since Apr. 12, 2013 with his friend, AlChestBreach, Maz has uploaded a series of videos of him playing a Fallout New Vegas mod (New Vegas Bounties 2). Other than being on a schedule, the content of the videos have largely been unchanged. Since Fallout 4 released in November 2016, he let play playthough Fallout 4 and since the Nexus come out, he is now currently play Mods in Fallout 4. Saturday/Take a Day off or Stream uploads Similar to Skyrim Mods Weekly on Wednesday, Every Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim mod Maz has reviewed since Jan. 11th, 2014 have been uploaded on Wednesday. than being on a schedule, the content of the videos have been largely unchanged. Starting on August 19th 2015 Mazda started a bi-weekly schedule for his Skyrim Mod Reviews on January 26, 2016. Maz's popularity on his Skyrim Let's Plays and playthough on mods. Sunday/Skyrim: Frostfall Since 2012, Mazda is official on Sunday that Sundays are his a Day off. But Since he stream on Twitch.TV on November 2015, he uploads 2 or 4 hours streams which mostly and currently, Fallout 4 Live Streams. Currently, SpartanMazda replaced with Frostfall. Category:Videos Category:Games